Come Back Little Sheba
by xin79
Summary: Inspired by 3x16. What if Diane really did stop by at Will's apartment when Will had offered? Includes Diane, Will and his sisters.


_**Authors note**__: I've been down since I watched the finale so I decided to watch 3x16 instead. This little piece was inspired by that. Let me know what you think._

"Hi there, I'm looking for Will." A flabbergasted Diane said as the door to her partner's apartment opened up. She hadn't entirely counted that he had company and for a moment she considered leaving the place all together when the woman who opened it extended her hand to shake Diane's.

"Oh hi. I'm Sara, I'm Will's sister. He is currently in the shower, why don't you come in." The younger woman asked as she stepped aside to let Diane in. She entered unsurely and walked towards the main room, Sara behind her. When Will had asked her to come by, she thought it would be just them sharing a drink together. Had she known that he had company, she wouldn't have come at all.

She had been to Will's apartment many times; sometimes it was because of last minute strategizing and other times because they just wanted to drink and catch up without the pressure of work getting in the way. Still she was amazed at how different the place looks like right now with all its lights up; the view of greater Chicago easily seen from his floor to ceiling windows.

"And this is Aubrey, our younger sister." Sara said as Aubrey stood up from the couch. She too shook Diane's hands.

"I'm Diane." She said her voice still sounding unsure. She knew Will had sisters but she never really had an opportunity to meet them and from the looks they are giving her, Will might have shared a thing or two about Diane to them.

"What a sweet name." Aubrey began as she rounded the couch and was now in front of Diane.

"William just has this whole life we don't entirely know about." Sara added the glimmer in her eyes so evident. Diane feeling more and more uncomfortable with each moment clutched her coat a little bit tighter. She almost laughed at the thought of Will being called William but she tried her best to suppress it.

"So you work with him?" Sara pressed.

"Yes." Diane nodded as she gave them a small smile.

"On the suicide case?" Aubrey asked further.

She wondered why Will's sisters knew about the case but knew better than to ask so instead she nodded. She didn't entirely miss the look that the two women gave each other and Diane didn't know exactly what to make of it.

"Well, why don't you sit down? We don't bite." Sara said, guiding Diane towards the sofa, still oblivious as to who or how she has made their visitor more than uncomfortable.

"Or not as much." Aubrey added.

* * *

Will was putting on his socks when he had heard a commotion outside his room. He couldn't entirely miss the sound of his sisters talking to someone, or better yet grilling someone. It wasn't until he heard the all too familiar voice did he realize Diane had truly stopped by. Deciding to rescue her from the wrath of his sisters, Will exited his room barely able to gather his bearings. It was one thing to hear his sisters tease him, it was another when Diane was doing it.

He had entered the living room just in time as Diane was about to sit.

"Diane. What are you doing here?" He asked as he made his way hurriedly towards her. Diane had to keep her smile to herself as she watched the other women turn around too.

"William." Diane said smirking at him now giving his full attention.

"We were getting acquainted; she says she is working with you on the suicide case." Aubrey said but all Will could hear were distant blabbers. It was almost too amazing and cute as Will tried to grab Diane's hands trying to manoeuvre her out of their current situation.

"Just ignore them." Will began as he motioned for Diane to follow him. He could see his sisters smiling expectantly at him and it took every bit of him not to throw them out.

"Nice meeting you Diane." Aubrey called after. Diane couldn't help but turn her head and give them a small smile as she followed Will to the hallway leading to his room. Will let her enter first and closed the door securely after; a small sigh of relief escaping from his lips.

"So, family huh?" Diane said as she plopped herself down on Will's bed; this time allowing the smirk that she had so been trying to hide to fully grace her features.

"They came this morning." He said as he sat down beside her. Diane moved a little bit, giving Will more room. Without a word, Will handed Diane the remote control and she turned it on absentmindedly.

"Why haven't I met your sisters until now?"Diane asked as she removed her shoes bringing her legs underneath her. She had settled on watching the sports station, something she knew Will appreciated.

"They are crazy haven't you noticed?" He replied, leaning on the headboard.

"You're just annoyed because they dote over you. But it's actually cute, William." She said in a teasing tone. It took all her might not to reach over and give his cheeks a squeeze, something she knew Will detested more than anything.

"The three of you are impossible." Will said as he nudged her a bit which earned him smack to the arms from Diane. But he let it slide. He watched her for a while before he too focused his attention to the game. After a day of trying to survive his sister's onslaught, this is what Will needed-peace.

Gentle smiles were playing across their faces as they idly watched their home team score. No one knew it but Diane was an avid football fan and when they were starting out he used to take her out on games.

"We should watch their next game." Will said, his eyes not leaving the TV screen.

"God it's been forever. How long has it been since we went?" She asked adjusting herself a bit.

"Stern was still alive, I think." Will replied nonchalantly.

"We must definitely go then." She agreed. Not too soon, they were again left to their own thoughts.

* * *

"Come on you guys, seven minutes in heaven is up. Dinner is almost ready." Aubrey shouted from the door and Diane couldn't help but give Will a questioning look. Will rolled his eyes, moving towards the edge of the bed.

"My sisters think you're my girlfriend." He said reaching his hand out, helping her on her feet. Pursing her lips, she looked at Will for a second before she gave him an amusing laugh.

"So it seems I'm joining you for dinner." She said as she adjusted her dress, smoothing out the creases that were not too evident.

"You up for that?"

"Of course; the opportunity to hear embarrassing stories from your childhood is too much to pass up." Diane replied giving him a playful smile before she moved towards the door.

"I figured." Will said sounding defeated. He rubbed the back of his head as he too followed Diane. They had heard Aubrey call again and this time, it was Diane who answered.

* * *

"Oh, so nice of you two to finally join us." Sara began as she placed the bowl of pasta on the table. Aubrey was helping her put the final touches to their dinner when Will and Diane had entered the kitchen.

"I hope you're up for some little Italian Diane." She said as she looked at them.

"Yes of course. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to help earlier." She replied moving towards the table, Will behind her. Sara had already commanded all of them to sit down as she herself took the spot next to Aubrey leaving Diane and Will to sit together. Will, ever the gentleman pulled up her chair and let her sit before he did, a gesture not going unnoticed by his two sisters.

"None sense. You probably missed Will." Sara said picking up where they left off.

"Sara." Will cautioned as she watched her sister holding her hands up in mock surrender. Diane didn't mind because it was true, she did miss Will and she did come here to see him.

"It's just that Will has this beautiful kitchen and he doesn't use it. We've been telling him to settle down." Sara said again.

"And have a baby." Aubrey added.

"Yup, that too." She acknowledged as she handed Will the garlic bread. "So he can have someone to cook for him. He works too hard don't you think Diane?" She finished already digging into her pasta.

"I'll just get a housekeeper then." Will said in return, touching Diane's arms in the process to ask if she wanted the pasta too.

"That's not the same and you know it. You need a woman." Aubrey said, taking a sip of the wine.

Diane had stayed silent, watching their family interaction. She doesn't have any siblings and her parents had long since died, so this was as close to a family dinner as she could possibly get. She knew that no matter how much his sisters enjoyed teasing him, she knew that he loved them nonetheless.

"Why is it that I'm being questioned here when you don't even date. Why don't we talk about that?" Will replied as he pointed his fork towards Aubrey. The younger woman shook her head, laughing at his accusations.

"I'm a Buddhist." She replied.

"That does not even make sense." Will replied taking a huge bite from his garlic bread. Truth be told, he appreciated the home cooked meal very much.

"See how he turned the conversation to me?" Aubrey said to Sara who just nodded in agreement.

"Will should seriously think about settling down, don't you think Diane?" Sara asked. Throughout the conversation, Diane had kept her peace just enjoying their banter. To say she was caught off guard again would be a lie for she had expected that kind of question to be asked, albeit even sooner.

* * *

"Ill do the dishes, you go sit down and have a glass of wine." Will said; towel and plates in hand. His sisters had convened to their respective rooms after dinner when Diane had suggested that she and Will clean up since they were the once who cooked. She wasn't entirely sure if they accepted because they were glad to finally relax or just because they thought she and Will needed some alone time.

"No." She said moving the plates she was carrying away from his reach. Will tried to get it from her but she had the advantage of one free hand; one which she used to push him a bit. "I said we will clean up."

"Diane." Will said as he emptied his hands of the plates. "Just let me do it please." He continued trying again. But instead of giving Will her load, she moved past him and went near the sink, turning the tap on.

"You think I don't know how to wash the dishes?" She mock challenged him. Truth be told, Will didn't want Diane cleaning up because he didn't want her too. His mom always told him that he was not a lesser man when he volunteers to do household chores. He didn't totally agree to it back then but that didn't stop him from doing it other wise.

Realizing that it was a fruitless endeavour, Will decided to just work with her. She washed the plates while he placed it on the dishwasher.

"You sure your manicures will survive the domesticity?" Will teased as he placed the last plate on to the machine. Diane, without warning did the only thing she could think of. Reaching for the hose, she sprayed water on to Will's face just enough to see the pleasure of his reaction and that was exactly what his sisters saw when they were about to enter the kitchen; different thoughts running in their own minds.


End file.
